


Ikanaide

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara's a bich, Drabble, Gen, Genocide Run, Just plain friendship, No Mercy Route, No Reader this time folks, No Romance, Tragedy, also friendship - Freeform, ur judgement with sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As a last resort, Frisk did the unthinkable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey m8s  
> Ok so it was recognition on 18. I was in the top 20 Outstanding Students (woohoo idk the rank tho). So anyway, I was inspired by this vid:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W3Xq16_kEBc
> 
> Check it out

Frisk's 7th fight was controlled by Chara. Most of the fights were, but this one was the one Chara had the most influence over among the seven fights that had happened. Chara was fighting their SOUL over the control of Frisk's body, and so far, Chara was winning. The body of the small child in the violet sweater was almost under Chara's control, the original owner weeping quietly somewhere with their SOUL. So far, the one with a smile plastered on their face was the one winning, already memorizing most of the skeleton's moves. The said skeleton sighed as Chara, once again, forgot something and died.

"*listen, kiddo, if you're still there," he said. Frisk heard him correctly, which filled them with DETERMINATION to have complete control over their own body once again. "i know you're still there. you can always reset, can't you?" The CONTINUE and RESET buttons lie before Frisk, their hand almost pressed the RESET one when Chara gently dragged the arm towards the CONTINUE, and they were back, waiting for Sans' moves.

"*have you forgotten all of the things we did?" He said, dodging Chara's moves. He was getting tired, and with their new speed and the talent of memorizing things for a long period of time, he knew he wasn't going to last longer. "i know you're in there, pal."

Frisk was fighting Chara internally, which made the latter slow down a bit. Chara almost got hit by a flying bone, only surviving by an inch from it. Their smile got bigger as they pounced on the figure again, their knife poised just above him. Good thing he summoned a Blaster before the knife had a chance to make contact with his body. Once again, the small child had faced two buttons: CONTINUE and RESET. As usual, Chara forced Frisk to choose CONTINUE.

"*just give up already." Sans said as the body reappeared. The appearance was altered now; the usually blank, tan face of Frisk was replace by a smile and a small blush on lighter skin. The sweater was now green and yellow, some parts covered with dust. The sight aggravated Sans, and caused him to fight with more malice than before.

Chara dodged with ease, and made a few attempts of their own. Frisk, on the other hand, was trying to grasp control on their body, the appearance flickering between Chara and Frisk repeatedly. Sans saw this, but he didn't try to soften his actions.

10th fight.

11th.

"*stop this."

12th.

On the 12th, Chara got Sans cornered. They were about to bring the knife down on the skeleton, but at the same moment, Frisk had gotten control. The child immediately drove the knife directly into their stomach, their SOUL fleeing from their body.

"Catch it." They mouthed to Sans before the appearance of Frisk faded away and was replaced. Chara saw the SOUL, but before they could get it, Sans had gotten up quickly to get it. He had succeeded. Chara's face was distorted at this point, but before they can pounce on him again, he sent a bone protruding from the floor vertically, impaling Chara. A few more bones appeared, but this time, they were shorter and stabbed them everywhere. After Sans was satisfied of punishing them, he put his hand on the RESET button, causing everything to go black.

\------

Sans absolutely remembered that time line. But he knew that that was the last time line Frisk was going to be in. With their SOUL in his hands, there was no way they were coming back. The time line he was in now is going to be the longest time line since Frisk wasn't there to RESET every time they made a mistake. It hurt him whenever thy would come and greet him like a stranger, when memories of the two of you laughing invaded his mind.

Then it hit him.

Things that happened in the past time line, good or bad, can never happen again, without Frisk. It would be sad for everyone who became happy with them, for the people in the Underground have long since forgotten. 

He could never pile up hot-dogs on their head ever again. He could never joke and make puns at Grillby's with them anymore. He can't watch them try to solve the puzzle that Papyrus again. With their SOUL with him, they could never appear again.

He started crying. Tears formed an tears fell down, and the plain crying was transformed into loud sobs. He realized the impact of what happened just now, and indeed, it was large. No more humans, he guessed.

"*i-i should've stopped y-you before," he said, his voice cracking. "and not get your so-soul like thi-is. i'm sorry i..." He trailed off. He reached under the mattress, where he kept pictures of him and Frisk. There was once where they were eating hot-dogs, and Frisk had this big smudge on their cheek.

He tried to laugh, like when he looks at the photos he keeps. He really did try. He glanced at the clock, 4 am. He groaned and put the pictures underneath, and went back to sleep.

Maybe in his dreams, Frisk'll visit.


End file.
